Pretty
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: Aqua made the comment as their keyblades locked for a moment during their spar, and in that moment Terra was more afraid than he had ever been in his life. After all Aqua was a girl, and that meant she was bound to react strangely from time to time. The brunette made a mental note to kill Ven later for saying something that put him into this situation... { ONE SHOT }


"So… Ven told me that you don't think I'm pretty."

Aqua made the comment as their keyblades locked for a moment during their spar, and in that moment Terra was more afraid than he had ever been in his life. As they broke away from each other he swallowed thickly, because while she hadn't sounded upset that didn't mean anything. After all Aqua was a girl, and that meant she was bound to react strangely from time to time. The brunette made a mental note to kill Ven later for saying something that put him into this situation...

He took a half step back, leaning away from her next strike at him with her keyblade before parrying away the weapon, and striking with his own. "Well that's an… interesting thing for him to say." Terra replied cautiously as Aqua flipped back out of his strike range. Terra shifted his stance and surged forwards with his attack, keeping his friend moving, and without much time to mount a new attack of her own.

"Is that why you wanted to spar?" He asked shortly as she almost literally danced out of the way of his blade. His cobalt eyes narrowed, studying her lithe form for any sign of an opening, or weakness that he could use to gain victory.

"No," She admitted as she moved in close again, having found an opening to allow her to relaunch her own series of attacks on him. "I missed this."

His gaze flicked up to meet her own blue one, and a smirk pulled at Terra's lips in reply, "I did too." He replied as they clashed again.

Their conversation stopped as they continued their fight, and Terra's mind reached the point where it started to work in overdrive to take in every detail of her as they went back and forth. Aqua moved with turns, strikes, flips, and swings strung together in complex series of movements that she managed to not only make look _easy_, but beautiful. Her movements were graceful, fluid, and smooth, like a deadly dance. Her fighting style was even enhanced by what she wore from the armored boots that were as much of a weapon as her keyblade. To the sashes resting over her hips that drew his attention, and were meant to be a distraction, the hanging lengths of fabric partially concealing the movement of her long slim legs from his sight depending on how she moved, and making it harder for him to tell in which direction she would go. The leather corset at her waist not only a statement of fashion, but slight protection against his blade as she twisted just a beat too late away from his last swing. His eyes caught the flash of pain through her widening blue gaze, her soft pink lips parting in a sharp intake of breath.

His mind registered that there may have been too much force behind the swing, if only a clip caused that reaction, and the brunette stilled immediately with his Keyblade in his guard position allowing her to cartwheel away. Rather belatedly Terra began to realize that he had missed their training fights for a different reason than Aqua had, and maybe Ven had been onto something with his earlier comment to her. He let his keyblade disappear, their fights were always over with the first hit to their actual person. It was why Aqua, the more agile of the two of them, usually won.

"Will you be alright?" He asked closing the distance left between them.

Aqua blinked, and looked up with him before smiling, "Yeah, it's nothing a potion, or cure spell won't fix." She replied easily.

Terra nodded though he looked doubtful, "It looked like it hurt…" He said.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not made of glass, I'm fine." She said sounding a little exasperated with him.

The brunette rose his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright I get it. Forgive me oh great keyblade master for worrying about having hurt you." He teased, which earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"Don't be a smart alec, Terra." Aqua retorted with a laugh. He liked making her laugh, then again Terra had always liked her laughter, more so when she was laughing with him then at him.

Though the punch lacked in force, and hostility Terra rubbed his shoulder as if the joking blow had hurt, "But I was just trying to apologize." He replied with a laugh of his own as her blue eyes rolled again at him.

She turned towards the path that would take them back home, her movements outside of battle as graceful as they were when she fought, and started moving down the path (her sashes as distracting as ever if he wasn't careful) taking the lead on the way back as she smiled over her shoulder, "Come on Terra, let's go home, and on the way you can tell me what Ven meant."

Terra blinked at her as he started to move to catch up, "It's bothering you isn't it?" He asked curiously.

Aqua turned her head forwards quickly, but he still caught the blush on her face, "I'm just curious as to what you'd do to make him think that." She said hurriedly.

Terra smiled at her back, "I am too, but I think he might be onto something." He said as his strides grew longer so he could catch up with the bluenette who was just starting to turn around as he caught up with her. Her expression was an interesting mixture of confusion, anger, and exasperation as he leaned down a little to whisper in her ear before she yelled at him, "Because while we were fighting I thought you were beautiful."

He waited only long enough to see Aqua's shocked look, and bright red blush before he took the lead down the path leading home. That way if she decided she wanted to hit him for that, she would have to catch him first.


End file.
